bgtsccfandomcom-20200214-history
The Imp's Ingredients
Grixen: '''What? What is this? What does this want with Grixen? '''1. An outsider! I will send you back to the Abyss, Imp! 2. *Sensing an opportunity* Hello there, Grixen. Your presence here has sparked my curiosity. Why are you here outside the temple of Bane? You: '''*Sensing an opportunity* Hello there, Grixen. Your presence here has sparked my curiosity. Why are you here outside the temple of Bane? '''Grixen: *Snapping at you teasingly with his weak jaws* Haha! This asks good question. Grixen is sent here by master to collect ingredients for dark ritual. This help Grixen find, yes, yes? 1. Not on your life, Grixen! I’ll send you back to the Abyss! 2. Perhaps, Grixen. What do you need and how will you make it worth my time? You: 'Perhaps, Grixen. What do you need and how will you make it worth my time? '''Grixen: '*Tapping his clawed fingers together* This is kind to Grixen, yes! This is nice to Grixen! Master demands three items for his ritual: First, horns of minotaur. Nect, moon moss – hard to find yes! Grows where the forest is darkest. Finally, dung of hill giants. Grixen has golds for this when he returns, yes! '''1. Minotaur horns, moon moss, and hill giant droppings? What are your master’s plans? And why can’t you gather them yourself? 2. *Looking unsettled* Minotaur horns, moon moss, and hill giant droppings? I’ll pass, Grixen. You: Minotaur horns, moon moss, and hill giant droppings? What are your master’s plans? And why can’t you gather them yourself? Grixen: Master no tell Grixen his plans. And Grixen cannot walk freely about the Prime. Dangerous place for Grixen. *Pointing at you eagerly* This can, though! This go and find ingredients, yes! 1. No, this can’t. Looks like you’re out of luck Grixen. Bye. 2. Alright Grixen. I’ll go and find your ingredients. Those ‘golds’ better be worth my time. You: '''Alright Grixen. I’ll go and find your ingredients. Those ‘golds’ better be worth my time. '''Journal Entry: Grixen, a rather curious imp at the temple of Bane has asked me to seek out ingredients for his master who is performing a dark, unknown ritual. He needs one Minotaur horn, moon moss from a dark forest, and hill giant dung. Now where will I find all of these? When I am done with this I should return to the Temple of Bane to deliver the ingredients. Grixen: '*Batting his wings, drool dripping off his yellow teeth* This has returned, yes! Does this have master’s ingredients? '''1. '''Nay, outsider. What did your master require again? '''2. '''I don’t want to do this anyway. It does not take half a brain to figure out the ingredients will not be used with good intentions. '''You: '''Nay, outsider. What did your master require again? '''Grixen: '*Snaps quickly at you* This a fool! This delay master! Master needs minotaur horn, moon moss and dung of hill giant. This go quickly, yes! '''You: '''I’ll return shortly. '''You: I don’t want to do this anyway. It does not take half a brain to figure out the ingredients will not be used with good intentions. Grixen: '''This can not be! You are not allowed to change your mind! The master will be most displeased. This go away from Grixen now. '''You: Continue '''Journal Entry: '''I told Grixen that I did not want to be part of it’s masters evil scheme any longer. Category:Quests